


泪在我心(Translation)

by hashininaru



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M, wishshipping - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 01:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4809725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hashininaru/pseuds/hashininaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>城之内在跟人干了一架之后来到游戏的住处。短甜。</p>
            </blockquote>





	泪在我心(Translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tear in my heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4009414) by [karmacity (sugardomino)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugardomino/pseuds/karmacity). 



“哟，游戏。”城之内在游戏推开门对自己发愣的时候招呼道。游戏的表情很快变得惊慌起来，并且带着一点气恼。城之内被他盯得有些局促不安。

 

“不介意我在这里借住几个小时吧？”他继续道，一边看向游戏依然惊愕的面孔。没等对方回答，他轻轻抓了抓后脑勺，“你又不是第一次看到我受伤了不是嘛。”

 

“发生了什么事？”游戏说着将对方引进门来。

 

“呃，跟一个不怎么喜欢我的人吵了一架。”城之内耸了耸肩，装出一副不以为意的样子。至少对他来说那无关紧要。

 

“有人打了你？”游戏问道。他知道以城之内的实力足够单挑两三个人也没问题。

 

“有五六个人，不止。”他微笑着回答，同时为不得不解释这些而感到有些烦躁。虽然表面上故作轻松，但内里城之内其实为此相当生气，他更气自己没能阻止这种事情发生。“他们偷袭了我，第一轮的时候还没那么糟糕，我——”

 

“第一轮？你跑回去又跟他们打了一场？”游戏打断他，没有收到回答，有的只是羞愧的沉默。

 

“你又回去跟他们打了一场！”

 

“那我还能怎么办？！坐视不管吗？？”

 

“不！”游戏蓦地叫起来，“但如果没有回去你就不会变成现在这个鼻青脸肿的样子！”言语中显然对城之内鲁莽行事的风格很是不满。提到鼻子，城之内下意识地擦了擦鼻子上之前没有注意到的血迹。

 

“好吧，这个……”他嘟囔道，声音渐渐小了下去。城之内明白游戏是对的，自己根本无力反驳。游戏叹了口气。

 

“去我房间，”他轻声说，指了指楼梯，“我在那里等你。”

 

城之内走进游戏的房间后在床边坐下，等着。一般他到游戏家玩都会呆在楼下，这个卧室只来过几次。他注意到房间里堆满了各种各样的玩具、书籍和手办。这时游戏走了进来，端着一小盆水、一条湿毛巾，还有一个小盒子。他背身关上门，在城之内旁边落座，将脸盆放在地上，以免水溅出来。

 

“把刚才发生的事重新跟我说一遍吧。”游戏开始帮他擦洗血迹，从前臂开始，慢慢向上。

 

“我已经跟你说过了呀。还有，你知道你不必为我做这些的对吧？我自己能行……”

 

“我想帮忙。另外如果你真的介意，一开始就不会来这里了。”游戏微笑着说道。城之内答不上话来，只好让游戏继续帮他清洗。

 

“你鼻子被打断了么？”他继续问。

 

“没，但真疼得他妈的要死。之前血流得还要厉害。”

 

“那可能还是你自己来擦比较妥当。”游戏将沾满血的毛巾浸入水中，用力挤干。城之内嗯了一声，从游戏手中接过毛巾，尽量轻微地擦干净自己的脸。

 

“接下来把衬衫脱掉吧。”

 

“等等……什么？”城之内问道，一时间各种抗拒的念头涌了上来。他将它们踩了下去，毕竟现在可不是想这些的时候。“我需要看看你还伤了哪里。”游戏从容不迫地说道，似乎对城之内脑袋里的想法并不知情。

 

“哦，我没事，游戏。只伤到了脸。”他吞吞吐吐地说。但其实脸只是一部分，其他的他不愿提罢了。游戏没有做声，只是盯着他，等待对方依他说的做。城之内长叹一声，终究还是妥协了。衬衫褪去后露出肋骨上一片乌青，还有背脊上、肚子上也是。目睹这副惨状，游戏的身子震颤了一下。

 

“其实感觉上并没有看起来那么糟，我保证。”城之内坚称道，试图安抚对方的情绪。他曾经遭遇过更惨烈的状况，而现在虽然感觉疼，但其实并不严重。他会好起来的。不过给游戏看自己的瘀伤，这还是第一次。他想自己为此感到心烦意乱是有理由的。游戏皱起了眉头。“抱歉，我没能帮上忙。”他遗憾地喃喃道，就着对方伤得还不算重的地方抱了抱。城之内将他拉近过来，尽管这个动作让伤痛加剧了些。游戏的千年积木横亘在了两人的胸前。

 

“这不是你的错，所以别太在意。再说那也算不上什么体面的经历。”他做了个鬼脸，想起这事其实自己也有错。

 

“别动。”游戏坚持道。“事情发生之后你是我第一个想要见到的人。”城之内轻快地说。游戏闻言抬起头，眼神中满是惊讶。

 

“有你在这里真是太好了。”坦白心迹后城之内的脸红了起来。游戏依偎着他的脖颈，像是想要掩饰这一刻的欣悦和羞怯。而后他迅速坐回城之内面前，两人都试图避开彼此的目光。

 

“我只希望你平安无事，虽然打架这方面的事我帮不了什么忙。”游戏耸了耸肩膀，知道自己说的是真话。

 

“事后你能在这里陪我已经足够了。”城之内再次拥紧他。游戏让城之内面向自己，然后飞快地吻了他一下。这个吻柔软而甜蜜，让两个人都激烈地哆嗦了一下。出于各自的原因，游戏低头看手，城之内一时语塞，不知该说什么做什么。

 

“对不起！刚才真是对不起，我不知道自己是怎么了……”游戏说道，翻弄着自己的双手，准备独自离开床去做别的事。城之内阻止了他。

 

“行啦，我累了。”他转移话题道，让两人都摆脱了窘迫的局面。游戏什么都没说，被拉着重新回到床上，回到另一人的身边。

 

城之内一只手臂环上他的腰，将人拉得更近。游戏顺从地依着他，渐渐地习惯了这个体位。他闭上眼睛，试图让自己忘掉刚才的尴尬。

 

“你不该后悔吻我的。”在良久的静默之后城之内开口道，吓了游戏一跳。他还以为他已经睡着了。“我喜欢你的吻。”游戏感觉到环抱自己的手臂紧了紧，直到这一回城之内完全真正入睡之后，他终于放松了下来。

 

Fin.


End file.
